Dream Come True
by angelmoonlight
Summary: My version of Doyle coming back from the dead. Contains naughty language.


Dream Come True

Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, yada, yada, yada.You know the drill.

A/N:This was the first fanfic I ever wrote!It is considerably old, however…^_^;I did it when I was thirteen and I am now sixteen. I'm sure you can do the math.^_^

Gone.

The sound of the cable snapping, the brilliant flash of bright light, and he was gone.

No…Doyle wasn't dead.He couldn't be. She had only imagined it. It was all just a bad dream—no, a nightmare.Cordelia looked around frantically, waiting for Doyle to jump out from behind her, like it was all just a big joke.She imagined him standing before her.

"_You didn't really think I'd leave you, did ya Princess?_"

She had to get out of there.She tried to take a step forward, but stumbled.She nearly went over the railing, when Angel caught her.He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

Angel.His hands were cold and pale, like those of a dead person.But then, he was dead, his heart frozen in silence for all eternity.Though he showed these physical characteristics of a dead body, he was filled with human emotion and Cordelia could feel it.Now, the sickening pain of reality was cutting through her like a knife.She burst into tears and began screaming hysterically.

"_Why?!_Why did you take him?!You fucking bastards!!Bring him back!"

"Ssshhh…" Angel tried to calm her, but his efforts were futile.

Just then, she experienced a whole new kind of pain.She grasped her head in agony and shook violently._She could see something…in her head…torches near a white doorway…there was an inscription above it, but she couldn't make it out…behind the door…people…strange gold people…demons, maybe…_

And then she saw nothing.The pain had subsided.

"Cordelia!Are you okay?" Angel asked in alarm.

She shook her head."I saw something.Like Doyle—" She choked back a sob. "There were torches…a-and a door, and strange gold people. I-I think they might have been demons."

Angel thought for a moment."I know who they are.They're not demons.I'll explain later, but right now I'd better get you home."

A voice cut in from down below. "Hey, Angel, what just happened here?" The captain asked in fear. "What the hell was that thing?!"

"Nothing. Take the ship and get these people out of here, now!"

Angel escorted Cordelia off the ship and helped her onto the motorcycle he had stolen from the Scourge.He turned to her and spoke.

"Look, Cordelia, you can stay at my place for as long as you want."

"Thank you…but I need to be alone." Angel gave her a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," she assured him.

"All right."

As they sped away into the night, Cordelia heard a distant, familiar voice telling her not to cry.She was too tired to cry anymore, anyway…

***

Angel couldn't sleep.He couldn't stop thinking about Doyle's death and how he might have prevented it.The horrible event played over and over again in his head.Then he remembered Cordelia's vision.The people she had seen—they were the Oracles, whom Angel had gone to see only two days before.Perhaps it wasn't too late to pay them another visit…

But the Oracles were already one step ahead of him, or at least Sister was.She had been watching Doyle for some time. When she saw what a brave and heroic thing he did for that family of demons, she quickly snatched him away from wherever it was that he was headed. She that, like Angel, Doyle was not a "lower being."Even Brother couldn't deny that no ordinary human would do something like this, though he was very reluctant to admit it.

Doyle looked around in surprise as he appeared before them.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

'You were not meant to perish as you did," Sister explained. "It was not the proper time.Your tremendous test of strength could prove to be very useful in the future."

"I don't think so," Doyle corrected her."This was really more of a one-time kinda thing, y'know?"Sister replied, "Whether that be true or not, your friends won't survive without you there to assist them.""I want to go back, I really do, but I've served my purpose and now I have to move on."

Sister, realizing she was not going to get through to him with words, opened a window to the outer world.

"Look," she said.Doyle looked.He saw Cordelia huddled in a corner, crying.She glanced at her nightstand.She stood up, slowly making her way over to it.She opened a drawer, pulled out a pair of scissors, and in one swift movement, plunged them through her heart.She gasped with pain as she fell to the floor and didn't move.

"_No!!_" Doyle screamed.

"Calm yourself," Sister said."This is only what will happen if you do not return."

"Send me back," Doyle said, not taking his eyes off of Cordelia.

Minutes later, Doyle was at Cordelia's doorstep.He knocked, but there was no answer.The door was open, so he let himself in.He walked slowly toward Cordelia's bedroom, afraid of what he might find.His worst fears were confirmed. Cordelia lay on the floor, unmoving.He rushed over to her.She seemed fine.He realized she must be asleep.Being careful not to disturb her, he gently lifted her up and placed her on the bed, then seated himself in a chair next to her and fell asleep within a few minutes.

***

Cordelia woke up in the middle of the night. She tried to raise her eyelids, but they would barely even move.She managed to open her eyes a crack and saw Doyle sitting next to her.Her eyes were now very wide.It looked like he was just waking up.

"Mornin'," he said, then looked out the window and saw that it was still dark. "Uhh…not mornin'," he corrected himself."Feelin' any better?"

Cordelia continued to stare."How…" she began to ask."I saw you—""The Oracles brought me back," he interrupted her."Said it wasn't my time. Wish they'd make up their minds."

'So…you're alive?"Cordelia asked."Yep."

She instantly threw her arms around him in a big hug."Oh, Doyle, I thought I'd never see you again!I was so scared…I wanted to die."

Then, of all possible times, she realized that her makeup had probably been smeared all over her face."I must look terrible," she said."Only a little," he replied, grinning."I guess we'd better go see Angel.""No, please, Doyle," Cordelia pleaded."I don't want him to see me like this.Can't we wait until morning?"

"Okay," he agreed, then awkwardly, "Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded as tears sprang to her eyes.As he held her, Doyle told her: "I came back for you, y'know.They showed me what would happen if I didn't…"His voice trailed off as he remembered the terrifying scene.He reached up and brushed some stray hair from her face."I couldn't let it happen."She took his hand and held it to her cheek, which was now wet with tears.

"Don't cry, Princess.I'm right here."He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.She held him close as she kissed him back, more passionately, caressing his tongue with hers.As Cordelia began to slip out of her nightgown, Doyle stopped her."No," he said quietly."But why?"Cordelia asked, slightly disappointed."Because right now you're just happy to see me."He grinned."When you're really ready, I'll be there."Cordelia smiled warmly at him."Well, until then, Francis," she said as she got into bed.Doyle cringed at the mention of his middle name, but still slid into the bed beside her.

"Doyle?" "Yeah?""Don't ever leave me again or I'll have to pound you."Doyle smiled. "I promise."Soon, they fell asleep in each other's arms, never to let go.

~Fin~

A/N:I hope y'all appreciate how long it took me to type this!My hands will never be the same!lol 


End file.
